The Aphrodisiac of Snow
by Chaobaby95
Summary: After trekking through the snow mountains, the trio finally found a nice, warm lodge to stay in. Then, Ash meets up with Gary and finds out that he has to sleep with him due to lack of rooms. The two being rivals, many things are bound to happen...


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing a Gary x Ash fic, and even a yaoi lemon at that. I've been so addicted to Palletshipping for a while and I just HAD to write something. So, enjoy and a warning to all my Sonic fans; THIS IS A POKÉMON FIC. If you wanted Sonic from me, then you should probably exit out unless you like Pokémon and Palletshipping. xD**

**WARNING: This contains a hard, yaoi lemon. Do not read if you no likey. If you do, then enjoy! :D**

**Just letting you know, this takes place after the episode "Snow Way Out" but in this story, they continue through the storm. And of course, the characters are a lot older in this story. Ash would be 16 and Gary 17.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did, but, I don't.**

* * *

**The Aphrodisiac of Snow**

"Is there any way out through this snowstorm?" Ash cried as he shivered through the biting cold.

Ash, Misty and Brock thought they had finally made it through the snowy mountains they had to go through in order to get to the next Gym. Unfortunately after passing through a few hills and paths, it seemed like there was truly no way out.

"Guys! Shouldn't we stop? I mean we've been walking for hours now, and it's getting dark!" Misty exclaimed, who didn't want to handle the terrible snow anymore.

"And go through what I had to go in order to save Pikachu? I almost died out there! Charmander's flame can't even handle this blizzard!"

"Ash is right, Misty. We need to find better shelter. There has to be some kind of house out there, even if this place is too awful to live in," Brock explained, and Misty sighed, knowing that the two were right.

They walked for what seemed like a year, and the sky was getting awfully dark, and everything was blinded by the snow.

"A-Are we l-lost again?" Misty shivered, not wanting to even walk anymore. She couldn't feel her feet, or even her entire body. She was afraid she and her friends were going to go under hypothermia if this keeps up.

The other two tried to speak but they were too cold.

"Pi…Pika? Pikapi!" The little yellow mouse exclaimed, its face filled with relief.

"W-What is it, P-Pikachu…h-huh?" Ash looked in the direction of Pikachu and found what could be the greatest thing he has ever seen in his life.

"Guys! Look, it's a lodge! A nice, big, warm lodge!"

Brock and Misty thought he was going crazy at first, but then they realized he was right! There was a lodge directly in front of them, only about ten feet away. They finally found hope!

Despite the grave numbness they had formed, they still ran like they had found water in a desert.

"Aaaah! Warmth! Food! Hot chocolate! Am I dead, 'cause I think I'm in Heaven right now!" Ash couldn't express his happiness any more. The lodge contained many warm foods and beverages, blankets and velvet couches, and even a healing center where they could heal Pokémon if they had to. The best part was, everything was free. It was like a roomier Pokémon Center at best.

Ash, Brock and Misty made themselves comfortable, taking off their frost-bitten shoes and exchanged their icy, mushy socks into warmer and drier ones. They helped themselves with delicious chicken stew with fresh bread and hot chocolate, while wrapping their bodies with woolen blankets.

"There are other trainers in here too. I wonder if they got stuck out there like us?" Brock pointed out, looking around the lodge.

"Yeah, probably. I wonder why it's so stormy though? I haven't seen a snowstorm like that in my life!" Ash exclaimed after taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Don't you know anything?" a voice erupted behind the trainers, making them gasp at the familiar sound.

"Gary!"

The rival chuckled, walking over to the couch next to Ash and sitting down. "Nice to see you, Ashy-Boy. Seems like you got yourself in a bind, as usual."

Ash can feel himself fuming, his face turning red. "I don't always get in a bind! What do you know about this mountain anyway?"

"I do know that this mountain is far too dangerous to be at during nighttime."

"Why is that, Gary?" Brock asked, trying to calm down Ash at the same time.

Gary turned a little more serious, looking at the three. "The mountain drops way below freezing and if you stay out there for a long period of time, you can get severe hypothermia or even worse, you could die out there. Seems like you got here in the nick of time. Around this time, the weather gets around negative ten degrees Fahrenheit."

The trio shivered at the feeling of being that cold.

"Then we got here right on time. I can finally feel my body again," Misty said, wiggling her unfrozen toes.

Gary went back to what he loved to do, teasing his Ashy-boy. "So Ash, how many badges you got?"

"I have five! On my way to the sixth! That is if we can get out of here…"

The brunette chuckled. "I still got you beat! I have six already, but I'm just hanging around here to see if there's any rare Pokémon! See?" He showed his badge case, showing off his shiny six badges, which made Ash even more mad.

Misty and Brock sweat dropped. "Brock, I'm going to check if there's any rooms left for us. While I'm doing that, please try to calm Ash down…"

"Yeah, I'll definitely try."

The red-head walked away from her friends to the reception counter and asked the receptionist if there were any more available rooms.

"Yes, there's one more room for two."

"Oh. There's none for three people?"

"No, I'm sorry. One of your friends would have to stay with another person."

Misty frowned, getting discouraged. "Can't someone sleep down here? There's couches and everything."

The receptionist frowned as well. "I'm sorry, miss, but sleeping down here is off-limits due to burglary of food and Pokémon."

"Oh…well okay, I'll tell you what we decide on."

"Sure thing. Sorry again, miss."

"That's okay!"

Misty walked back over to the group. "Guys, I have bad news. There's only one room left, but for two only. One of you is going to have to share with another person."

"What? Are you kidding me? Can't we sleep down here?"

Misty explained everything the receptionist told her, leaving everyone discouraged and not knowing what to do.

Then Gary brought up, "Well, there's plenty of room in mine's."

"Oh, really? We don't want to be a burden or anything…"

"Nah, it's no problem! Plus, I'd hate to be partly responsible if you guys die back out there," he pointed out to the snowstorm, making everyone shiver.

"Okay, well let's deliberate on who should go with Gary then."

The three huddled around, debating on who should sleep with who.

"I can't sleep with Gary, that'd be too awkward. I don't know too much about him and you know me. I like making small talk and again, it'd be too awkward," Brock shared his side of debate.

"Yeah, and I can't sleep with him! What if he tries to make a move on me? I don't like him one bit!" Misty exclaimed quietly, making sure that Gary doesn't hear her.

"I doubt that Gary would make a move on _you,_ Misty," Ash sniggered, only to be met by the red-head's fist on his head.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why you can't sleep with Gary?"

"Are you kidding me? He's my rival! We'd be fighting way too much and nobody would be able to sleep!"

"Well, can't you stay quiet for at least_ one night _with Gary? I mean, he can't be too bad."

"Well, I guess, but-"

"Then it's settled!" Brock and Misty both yelled, making Ash jump in shock.

"Gary, we've decided that Ash will sleep with you for the night!"

"_WHAT?_ But wait, I never said that-"

"Great! We'll behave like nice grown men, won't we Ashy-boy?"

Ash growled, steam practically coming out of his ears.

_**XX**_

"I can't believe they could just make a decision like that without my permission!" The raven-haired boy scowled, getting a hot shower ready before bed. He just wanted to go to sleep as fast as he could and leave as quickly as he could.

It's not that he didn't like Gary, he did. He considers him as a good friend, and a good rival. He helped him strive for more, to get better, to be better than Gary. Ash wasn't sure if he did that on purpose so he could do things better, or if he just did it out of pure amusement.

Ash sighed as he stepped inside the shower, sighing with relief as the perfectly warm water showered on his body. He lathered his body with fancy-smelling soap and massaged his hair with shampoo.

Closing his eyes, he let the heat take over his body completely. Immediately though, an image of a wet, naked Gary popped up in his head, making him gasp and open his eyes, trying to shake the picture out of his head.

'_What in Zapdos was that? Why did I think of that?' _Ash's mind and heart raced at the image of his counterpart. '_Maybe I'm still having some signs of hypothermia…isn't hallucination one of them?'_

Ash shook his head and went back to showering.

_**XX**_

Gary, who had changed into his comfy pajamas minus a shirt, laid down on his bed, resting his eyes with his hands behind his head with a contented smile plastered on his face.

He was happy Ash was here. He loved teasing and riling him up because he thought it was so cute when he was mad. He first developed a crush on him a while ago, and he was truly convinced he was gay then. Now, every time he sees Ash, his heart races and Butterfree form in his stomach. He kept up the usual teasing to hide his feelings, but one day he would admit his feelings.

He just wasn't sure how, or if Ash even liked him back.

He got up to put a shirt on when suddenly he noticed the window rumbling.

"Hmm…?" He went over to check if it was locked. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

The window popped right opened, letting the bitter cold in the room.

_**XX**_

Ash walked in with his pajamas on, suddenly feeling a familiar coldness in the room. Then he saw Gary, desperately trying to close the window.

"Ah! Gary!" He ran over and helped him, trying to close the window, but the wind was blowing so hard, too fast, it was almost impossible to close it.

The two were getting numb, nearly not able to feel their fingers. It was worse for Gary, since he had no shirt on.

The window budged a little, and that little movement gave them hope and used all their might to close it, and with avail, they finally closed it with Ash locking it tightly as he could.

"Phew, that was close…Gary!" He looked over to his rival who was huddled down on the floor, shivering cold and desperate to find any kind of warmth.

Ash grabbed a woolen blanket and covered his vulnerable body, helping him to the bed. He tried to look for a shirt, but in his dense and frantic state, he took off his own and helped it on his poor friend. It was a little tight, but it would do for now.

"I'll be right back!" He rushed out to get some more warmth.

_**XX**_

Ash came back with a bowl of comfortably warm French onion soup and fresh bread with hot cider. Gary was still shivering, but not as much. He felt Ash's body heat as he sat next to him, smelling the oh-so yummy food. His stomach growled for heated food and he reached out for the bowl and already started to eat it.

Ash smiled, relieved that he would be okay. "Gary, why on Kanto did you not have a shirt on? You could've caught something!"

"Well, I didn't know the God-forsaken blizzard would open the window like that!" He cried out, sounding better.

"Well yeah, true…but still…didn't you know that I was going to come in and see you shirtless?"

"Well, jeez you act like it's unnatural for a guy not to wear a shirt. I was just making myself comfortable, that's all," he clarified, taking a bite out of the fresh bread. He quietly moaned at how warm and scrumptious it was.

Ash blushed and immediately looked away for he still had the image of naked Gary in his mind.

"And just so you know, you don't have your shirt on anymore. Thanks for that, by the way," Gary winked, noticing his blush. He sniggered when his blush got furiously red.

"Oh crap! Give me my shirt back!"

"No way, Ashy-boy! You want me to freeze to death? Go find another!"

He sweat dropped, anxiously looking for another shirt. "Where is one?"

"Hey, Ash. There's this thing called a closet. You may find it quite helpful," he sarcastically remarked. "It's right behind you too, you loser."

"..Huh?" He looked behind him and indeed there was a closet, and when he opened it, he found a couple shirts that belonged to Gary. He huffed, putting his rival's purple shirt on. It was so warm and his scent was on there, making him delirious.

"You know you could've _helped._ No need to be sarcastic about it."

"I know, but you were just oh-_so_ cute when you were looking for something that was right in front of you!"

He huffed again. "Just eat your damn food."

Gary finished his food in less than three minutes, and he was stuffed. "Ah, much better! Thanks, Ash! I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here."

That made Ash think quickly about a life without Gary. He shivered out of fright, but the brunette mistook it as him being cold.

"Aww, are you cold too? Come here." He practically dragged Ash to him, wrapping the blanket around the two. They were so close to each other, and when the younger boy turned to face the older, they were literally centimeters away. His face was completely red, and how Gary was looking at him wasn't helping much.

"Gee, Ash, I never noticed how nice your eyes were," he complimented, his voice in a low whisper.

Ash loved that voice, and he started to form goosebumps. He quietly thanked himself for choosing a long shirt. Then he took notice of Gary's charming green eyes. He felt as he could melt into them.

'_Ugh. This isn't fair.'_ The raven-haired boy thought to himself. Feeling his warmth, hearing his sultry voice and melting into his graceful eyes, he could feel it.

However Farfetch'd it was, he was falling in love with Gary Oak, his rival, piece by piece.

He felt the brunette's arms wrap around his small waist, pulling him closer, if possible.

"Ashy…you're blushing!" He smirked, chuckling when his face got red as a tomato.

"G-Gary…uh…" Ash muttered, not knowing what to say, or even why he said anything.

"Hmm?" His smirk got wider, raising one eyebrow.

The younger boy gulped, anxiously trying to say something. But what?

"Um…is it just me or is it getting really warm in here…?" Ash shifted uncomfortably, but that only made Gary pull him closer.

"You should try and stay warm as much as you can. In the morning you're gonna have to go back out there. It'll be a lot better than now, but you'll still be wishing you'd rather be in my arms right now," he winked, making the other shiver.

"I guess…you're right," he didn't want to say that, but he did. And now his rival smirked even more.

"How about we get a little more comfortable? Let's lay down." Gary dragged Ash and himself to the better part of the bed and they both laid down, getting quite comfortable. Ash turned to face his friend again and he was met by his amused look.

"So Ash…" he pulled him closer, not wanting to let him go. Ash could feel his toned upper body against his.

'_I wish for once he would stop teasing me…'_

"Why don't you kiss me?"

'_Huh?' _"What?"

Gary snickered. "You heard me. I want you to kiss me."

The raven-haired boy's heart was beating so fast he could swear that Gary heard it. His rival for the better part of fifteen years has asked him to kiss him. A million thoughts were running in his mind right now, and wondering if he really should kiss him. But it's been so long that Gary was already kissing him.

He gasped inwardly, taken by surprise at this sudden action. He wanted to pull away, but something, perhaps his heart, told him not to. Then he took notice of Gary's soft lips and how he tasted _so_ good. Before he knew it, Ash started to kiss him back, but with innocence. His hands wandered to Gary's broad shoulders, and tightly gripped them through the black shirt.

'_Well, I guess this isn't so bad…I never knew I could be okay with being gay until now. But this feels nice…and he tastes so good.'_

Mindlessly, Ash moaned quietly but loud enough for Gary to hear. He chuckled and pulled away, making Ash feel lonely already. That feeling was quickly replaced with a pair of soft lips on his neck. He was soft at first, smelling the younger boy's scent for a moment before gently biting on it, making Ash's skin jolt in surprise. His grip on the other's shoulders tightened as he kissed and sucked harder on his flesh. Ash was almost convinced he was part vampire.

Suddenly, Gary pushed Ash on his back, with his rival being on top.

The trainer was thinking so many things, so many questions left unanswered. Was this really what they were going to do? Rivals for so long, always wanting to be better than the other, always competing each other's Pokémon. Who caught more, who saw more, who travelled longer and so on.

But now it's this. Gary Oak loving up Ash Ketchum. And neither of them didn't mind at all.

Ash mumbled something, but Gary didn't catch it. "What'd you say, Ashy-boy? I was too caught up in making you feel good," he teased, but then he saw the look in his eyes. They were nearly dilated, and they were shining with wonder and pleasure.

"I think…I want you."

Gary blinked. And then blinked again. Then he smirked so wide and so sexy in a way that made Ash cringe. "You _think?_"

Suddenly, the rival felt a movement against his inner thigh. Ash's eyes were wide open in embarrassment, and blushed until he could blush no more.

Gary stifled a laugh. "Good enough for me." He kissed Ash with such a passion that it made him weak in every inch of his body. Gary snaked his hands under the boy's shirt, feeling his skinny, soft body. He pulled the shirt off of him, and with it still being pretty cold in the room, he got goosebumps all over again.

Gary chuckled, "You still cold, Ashy?" Then he pulled off his shirt, receiving the same coldness as Ash. "Well, we can be cold together then. Not like we're gonna stay cold for long," he winked, making Ash grin a little.

The feeling of their bare bodies touching made them quiver, especially when Gary's body was still partially cold after the blizzard harassment his body had to go through.

"G-Gary, you're still cold," he said with a little concern in his voice. "Are you still alright?"

This time, his rival, or rather lover now, smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you're around."

Now it was Ash's turn to kiss him, wrapping his hands around his neck. Soon his hands travelled to his styled hair, stroking a few strands of hair along the way.

Gary shifted so he could run his hands down Ash's body until he reached his pants. Thankfully, they were pajamas, so all he had to do was pull them down until his white boxers were revealed. He didn't even bother to tease him, so he went straight for the package, slipping his hand under his boxers and immediately started stroking him.

"Wah!" He jolted up, taking in the feeling before he went back down, struggling not to moan but failing to do so.

"You like how that feels, Ashy-boy?"

Ash couldn't speak, he only groaned in response. He gripped the bed sheets so hard that they almost tore off. This feeling was so new to him and so…unique. He couldn't explain it. He was tingly all over and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He couldn't describe it, but he _loved_ it like he loved food.

It was until then when he realize he was completely naked.

"H-Huh? Hey, no fair…you're not naked yet."

Gary's glimmering, lustful eyes smirked at him. "Not yet, Ashy. It's still my turn."

Ash pouted, but not for long when Gary gave butterfly kisses across his torso. Each kiss sent a pleasurable, electric feel across his body, and he closed his eyes to enjoy every moment of it.

Gary loved to hear Ash's whispery moans within each caress, and as he got lower and lower, his moans were becoming more audible.

The brunette stroked his semi-hard member for a few moments before kissing the head, carefully watching the other's reaction. He tensed up a bit before relaxing a little, giving Gary the sign to move on. He kissed a couple more spots on his flesh before bringing out his tongue to his girth, licking his most sensitive spot.

Ash gripped the bed sheets again and groaned, already getting used to the new feeling.

It wasn't long before Gary took his shaft inside his mouth, sucking him slowly in the process.

"Oh…oh my god," Ash mumbled, meekly cursing under his breath.

Gary sniggered, quite proud of himself for making his counterpart feel good. He sucked harder making Ash quiver out of pleasure.

"G-Gary, I…I c-" his throat got caught in a moan, not able to finish his sentence. He was breathing hard and a few drops of sweat were rolling down his forehead. His warm mouth devouring his sensitivity felt _so _good and he never wanted it to end. His hands found its way onto Gary's wild hair and gripped it, but vigilantly as he muttered Gary's name.

The brunette knew he was probably close, and he didn't want him to come just yet. He wanted to save that for the best part. So for now, he decided it was Ash's turn.

When he pulled away, Ash felt cold and almost sad until Gary said, "Hey Ashy-boy…it's your turn now."

He shifted so he was sitting up, looking at him a bit nervously. His rival sensed this.

"Don't worry, you'll catch on quickly. You always do, sometimes."

Ash blushed furiously, but he said nothing. Instead he focused on his pajama pants, which he really wanted off now. He crawled over to Gary, pushing him down in the process. He only propped himself up by his elbows.

The raven-haired boy noticed that Gary had already received a boner due to Ash's moaning. Ash dug his thumbs inside his pants and slowly pulled them down along with his boxers. It wasn't long until his girth popped up in front of his face. He was almost appalled by how much bigger he was than in his mind.

"Like what you see there, Ashy-boy?" He winked, making Ash blush for the millionth time that night.

He finished pulling down his pants until they were completely off him, and threw them aside on top of the other clothes.

Ash gulped nervously. He wasn't sure what to do next, so fortunately Gary helped out.

"Just put it in your mouth and do what I did. But no teeth, because if I feel any teeth, I'm gonna smack your head upside down, get me?"

Ash nodded quickly, reminding himself over and over again not to use teeth at all.

He lowered himself in front of his girth and licked his lips about two times before cautiously putting his flesh in his mouth. He could feel Gary shiver a little, so he knew he was doing things okay so far. He started to take it slow and began to suck on his head, tasting every bit of his flesh.

Gary fully laid himself down, enjoying the feeling and closing his eyes as he let his rival take care of his sensitivity.

Little by little, he could take most of it in his mouth and started sucking it slowly, hearing deep, whispery moans from Gary.

He continued what he was doing, bobbing his head up and down and creating moans himself, creating a vibration on his shaft.

"Oh that's right, Ashy…that feels good…" He muttered as his hands held his shiny raven hair, wanting him to go deeper.

He went deeper, twirling his tongue around and making slurping sounds as he went along. Gary felt jolts and knew he was getting close, so he waited a couple more minutes of pleasure before pulling Ash away.

He sat up to Ash's level and kissed him, protruding his tongue in his mouth. Ash happily obliged as his tongue met up with his, having a tongue battle to see which one was better.

Gary pushed Ash back down, still kissing him passionately as he rested his naked body against his, wrapping his arms around his thin figure.

He felt Ash's hand on his cheek, so he pulled away to kiss the palm of his hand. "Oh Ash, you're so cute sometimes, y'know that?"

The boy grinned sheepishly, before saying, "I think I _really_ want you Gary…"

Gary ceased his caressing and looked seriously in his lover's eyes. He was surprised to find them quite solemn.

"Well…are you sure, Ash? I don't want to be responsible for hurting you badly."

"Yeah, I know…but I'm sure…I really trust you and…I love you, Gary."

Those three words. He had been waiting for such a long time for those three words to come out of Ash Ketchum's mouth.

He kissed his hand again and responded, "I love you too, Ash. If this is truly what you want to do, then let's do it."

Ash nodded, sure about his decision. But then he got worried again, "Oh wait…do you have…um, lube?"

"Of course I do! You didn't think I'd come unprepared, did you?"

"Uhh…"

"Umm…forget I said that." He got the bottle of lube out from his travelling bag but he didn't use it yet. He wasn't going to use it right away though, but he lathered some on his fingers for some fore playing. He readied his fingers before his opening, but he warned him beforehand. "It's gonna hurt a little but I'm just gonna stretch you a bit before the real deal. So just try and relax, and really trust in me, Ashy. Ready?"

Ash nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxing himself as much as possible. He shivered when his fingers met his entrance, and the older boy watched his every move as he slowly made his way in with one finger. He could feel how warm he was inside, and his girth was twitching to be inside him.

After a few moments later, Ash's moans were good enough for two fingers to be added, and then afterwards he felt a third digit enter him. The boy's knuckles nearly started bleeding from gripping the bed sheets tightly for a prolonged time. He couldn't explain it, why it felt so good. There were so many nerves going about that he started trembling again out of bliss.

Gary smirked as he wiggled his fingers against his walls, making him groan in frustration and ecstasy. But it was until then when Ash started twitching and tried to wrap his legs around his lover's waist.

He pulled his fingers out of him, making him groan in loneliness. Then he got a little excited when he saw Gary put lube on his shaft.

"I wouldn't get too ecstatic, Ash. It's gonna hurt way more than what you felt," he chuckled. "But I promise to go_ real_ easy on you." He then positioned himself against his slightly swollen entrance. "Remember to relax. You ready for this, Ashy?"

Ash nodded, ignoring the feeling of his heart practically in his throat.

He started to slowly snake his way in, and in the process, Ash tensed up so much that he grabbed Gary's arms, not sure if he wanted to continue.

The brunette leaned over to give him a soft and knowing kiss. "Just let me know if you still want to do this or not."

He looked deeply into those green eyes he loved so much. They were so full of trust and love that he almost forgot about the world. He gave a slight nod, and Gary continued, going as slow as a Slowpoke, trying to ignore how tight and heated he was at the moment.

It wasn't until he was completely in that Ash was trembling under him, hands tightly gripped on his shoulders.

"Again, let me know when you'll be okay," his voice was hushed, almost shivering as well on how unbelievably _tight_ Ash was.

He waited for the nod from Ash, and when it came not a few minutes later, he began moving inside him, the raven haired boy's grip on his shoulders getting tighter.

Gary kissed his collarbone softly, making him feel good as the rival moved inside him, still going slow. The younger boy let out inaudible moans, wrapping his legs around his waist for closer embrace.

"Gary…you can go faster."

Without a response, he did, making his moans more strident. Gary tried to muffle his moans by biting his lips. He wanted to be the dominant and sturdy one, but feeling how snug and warm he was, he couldn't control himself. Soon enough, his throat emitted a string of trembling groans, going faster each minute.

Ash's hands travelled to the other boy's back, and even though his nails were short, he dug deep enough to make nail marks on his back, making Gary cringe a bit in pain. But he didn't complain – Ash was probably feeling a lot more than he was right now.

Finally, they met a pace they were comfortable at, and Ash couldn't stop his moaning. Hell, he didn't even care if the whole lodge heard him at the moment. He loved the feeling, and his girth was rising to its hardness again, without it even being touched. Gary evidently felt his hardness and decided to stroke it again to match in time with his pumps.

Right now, they both probably needed an oxygen tank for they were nearly out of breath with their actions, and they were both getting sweaty with all the body heat.

There were scratch marks on Gary's back, but he still didn't mind. Sometimes, he liked the feeling, and it made him have electric jerks of pleasure.

"G-Gary… ooh…" he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He felt a new feeling creep up his skin, from his toes to his head. To feel his lover's girth throbbing inside him almost felt _too_ good for his taste, and he begged for mercy.

Gary didn't comply though; he kept going on and on until he felt the same ecstatic feeling as Ash. His throat dragged out the trainer's name until he came, his hot, thick liquid rushing inside Ash's warmth. He also felt the other boy came, his seed running down his shaft onto his hand, which was still stroking it until he could handle no more.

_**XX**_

Pure sunlight peeked through the windows, making Ash blink hard before waking his brown eyes up. Then he laughed. Sunshine! The storm was long over, and there were only tiny snowflakes sprinkling the scene.

Then he noticed a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around him, and instantly knowing who it was. He turned over to his lover's side, watching him sleep soundly. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

"Ash! Are you in there? Ash!" A girl's voice and a knock on the door shocked them both up, and then they realized they were both naked and holding each other.

"U-Uh, hold on, Misty! I'm not ready!" Ash anxiously cried, frantically looking for his clothes.

"You don't have to get ready, we're just going to get breakfast!"

"Yeah, I know but I need to um…change my, um…underwear! That's right, my underwear! Mom told me to change my underwear every morning, so I must do it!"

Ash had no idea how hard it was for Gary to stifle his laugh. Gary was already in his pajama bottoms, getting his shirt on, but with no avail because he was afraid if he made any sudden movements, he would burst out laughing.

The younger trainer blushed furiously, getting his bottoms on. His shirt was nowhere to be found though, so he just grabbed another one of Gary's.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Well, where did you put mine's?" The two argued in a rushed whisper. Gary shook his head and let him put on the shirt.

Ash took a deep breath and exhaled before opening the door with a bright smile. "Morning, Misty!"

The red-head blinked her sea-green eyes twice before smiling sheepishly. "Morning Ash. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, I sure did!" He responded, sounding a little too overexcited, but Misty didn't seem to notice.

"That's good…huh? What's that on your neck?"

Ash blinked. "What's…what on my neck?"

"That," she pointed to it. "It looks like a hickey or something…"

The trainer's hand flew up to his neck, covering the hickey, totally in a huge state of embarrassment.

At this point, Gary literally had to cover his face with about four pillows to contain his laughter.

"Uh…uhm…I'm sure it's nothing…it's probably a…a dirt spot! That's what it is. How about I'll meet you, Brock and Pikachu down at the eating hall and I'll clean this up!" He lied, though it wasn't really his best.

Misty was very skeptical, but she let it go. "Well, okay then. I'll see you then. Um, is Gary okay?" She asked after seeing him covered with pillows.

"Yeah, he's fine! Meet you down there, bye!" He quickly said, closing the door hastily before his face filled with rage.

"Gary!"

That set it off. He was hysterical, having to take a deep breath before starting again.

"Gary, stop it!" But he didn't stop, so he tried the next best thing.

After the rival tried to calm down, he was immediately met with a pair of lips. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend back, enclosing his arms around him.

At this time, they both agreed on one thing.

Warmth was truly the aphrodisiac of snow. In more ways than one.

* * *

**I felt like I had to add something funny at the end, so yeah. I laughed while writing it. xD Well I hope to Arceus that you liked the story! It's my first time writing a straight-out Pokemon fic, so I was a little nervous posting this up. But please tell me what you thought through your lovely reviews! :D let me know if I should write more Pokemon fics too!**

**Also, this is my 30th story! Woohoo!**


End file.
